


Coat Of Arms

by solonggaybowser



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, just dad being dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solonggaybowser/pseuds/solonggaybowser
Summary: They were equals at the Round Table, but Roxy would always be his daughter.
Relationships: Roxy Morton | Lancelot & Percival
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Coat Of Arms

**Author's Note:**

> bummed i couldn't get a proper christmas fic out in a timely manner (still got time for hanukkah but we'll see) but here's this scene i've had in my head for a while about _[looks off-camera and squints]_ Minor Character For Whom My Headcanon Name, Which Isn't Mentioned In This Story, Means Christmas

_"... ETA 79 minutes. We'll continue monitoring, but there's no reason to expect trouble,"_ Merlin informed her.

"Understood."

Roxy settled in her seat, getting comfortable for the long, quiet drive ahead.

Her glasses pinged: a call from an agent. What could this be?

_"Good morning, Lancelot."_

"Percival."

_"Aren't you cold?"_

"... Huh?"

_"It must be freezing over there. Why don't I airdrop you a coat? It'll be there in twenty."_

"Um... no, I'm fine."

_"Are you sure?"_

"I'm sure."

_"All right. Love you; come home soon."_

"I will. Love you too."

The call ended. She shook her head, though with a smile.


End file.
